


Play Dress-up

by chemistry35



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry35/pseuds/chemistry35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian's in another play, and he's nervous about Carter seeing him in his stage outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for friend and cool person thedarkglasses, specifically based off of http://thedarkglasses.tumblr.com/post/122529274827/punkalpha-step-1-imagine-your-favourite#notes this post (esp. the tags). It’s done in an future scenario, where Adrian and Carter are freshmen at the same university (and still dating, ofc).
> 
> Not really nsfw but there is some kissing and romantic touchy-type stuff if you have a problem with that stuff.

Adrian’s dorm room was a total wreck. The floor was covered in a thin layer of scripts and textbooks, and the blankets from the bed were piled up in one corner. The only empty spot was the other side of the bed, where an orange-haired boy was curled up around yet another textbook. Behind him was his boyfriend, a taller, black-haired boy who instead of occupying himself with his studies was spending his time massaging the shoulders of his stressed and overwhelmed sweetheart.

“Listen, cutie, I know you’re busy tomorrow but you really need to spend some time relaxing. The weather is supposed to be really nice tomorrow, we could go out for a walk maybe?” Carter spoke with a flirty tone, running his fingers along Adrian’s arms as he spoke. In response, Adrian merely fell backwards into his boyfriend’s arms with a sigh of exhaustion.

“Carter, you know I want to but I have a big French exam tomorrow AND I have the first dress rehearsal for my play later in the afternoon.” Carter kept teasing Adrian with his fingers, this time combing and playing with his fluffy, burnt sienna hair.

“Well, can I come and watch the rehearsal then?” Adrian paused before he could stutter out a response.

“Usually nobody outside the theatre club is there for the rehearsals but if it’s just you, I guess they won’t mind… are you sure you want to watch it? This isn’t high school anymore Carter, they’re all way better at acting than I am. I didn’t even get a big part this time.”

“Sweetie, you’re still in it, and I love anything you’re a part of.” Carter said, holding the same flirtatious tone from before.

“Alright, fine. Promise you won’t make fun of me if you don’t like it though.”

“Of course not.” Carter went back to rubbing Adrian’s shoulders as he sat back up and resumed his poring over the French textbook laying on the bed.

The next day, Carter was sitting in the darkness of the theatre, trying not to pull out his phone to relieve his boredom. It had been almost an hour and Adrian still hadn’t shown up in the story. The play was dull and he’d already lost track of the story and wasn’t paying attention to the dialogue and surely they wouldn’t mind if he just checked his email really quick…

Ten minutes later, Carter’s pixelated phone game character died as his attention was drawn by to the stage. He’d heard a soft, sing-song voice that he knew from offstage and was now searching with his eyes to find the boy he’d spent so much time with, and just at that moment Adrian walked onstage from behind the left curtain. What Carter saw stunned him. Adrian was dressed up in his play costume, a short, white crop top with a heart on the front, and a pair of tight blue jeans. In addition, his already pink lips were coloured a deep red. Carter still couldn’t focus on the actions in the play, but now it was for an entirely different reason, as his eyes didn’t leave Adrian until his minor character’s role in the play ended.

After the rehearsal, Carter found the door to the backstage area and barged in, looking for his boyfriend. Upon finding him, Carter discovered Adrian hadn’t yet had time to change out of his play outfit, and his boyfriend blushed deeply upon realizing he’d been seen in that outfit.

“Please don’t make fun of it…” Adrian said glumly, staring at his feet to hide the redness of his face.

“Why would I make fun of it? You look fabulous.” Carter slung his arms around the back of his boyfriend, pulling him up into a hug.

“Oh. You like it?” Adrian’s blush didn’t fade, but he looked up and smiled. In a quick motion, he raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed Carter on the forehead, leaving behind a smudge of red in the shape of his lips. “Now, let me change out of this and we can go back to my dorm.”

Carter’s voice returned to its usual flirty tone. “At least don’t change out of those jeans.”


End file.
